El Mago y el Rey
by himurax
Summary: ¿Cuál es el destino de Camelot? Merlín podrá ser capaz de traer de vuelta la magia al reino, acaso Arturo será capaz de abrir su corazón a alguien que use magia.. El destino de Merlin se pondrá a prueba, y su amor también


ha pasado algún tiempo ya desde que Merlín vino a Camelot, desde que mi padre lo hizo mi sirviente oficial, y me he divertido mucho junto al el (aunque eso jamás se lo dire… eso creo), no se que ha pasado pero ahora que estoy casado con mi Reina Gwen no se si es que las cosas marchan mejor, si es cierto que los ataques a Camelot ya son menos, pero también extraño probar mi valentía. En fin es solo que no se que pasa, yo se que la magia es mala, eso me enseño mi padre desde que yo recuerdo, no deseo hacer ejecutar a quien no hace ningún daño, pero si se lo merece no lo pensaré, no se si he hecho mal con castigar a quien usando magia ha hecho daño a mi reino, no se si eso ha hace que aun me tengan resentimiento, lo que si se es que Merlín esta cada día mas distante, ahora ya lo considero un gran amigo mi mejor amigo… aunque sea un completo incompetente …

Señor, tu comida esta preparada, tu armadura pulida, el establo esta limpio ¿hay algo mas que desee su majestad?

Oh Merlin, no es necesario ese título… soy tu rey pero no tu enemigo

Si es necesario señor, tu… usted mismo lo dijo… es mi Rey

Eso es todo, puedes retirarte (un tanto molesto y otro tanto frustrado por la frialdad incomprensible de su sirviente)

(ya en su recamara) es un completo estúpido un idiota de la realeza, no se da cuenta que la magia nos ha rodeado desde el principio y que probablemente el mismo Arturo le deba su vida y su reino gracias a la magia, no puedo comprender como insiste en aquello que le enseño su padre, tal vez, no se, creo que no soy nada importante para mi Rey el regente de Camelot, pero que importancia puede tener un simple y tonto sirviente, para un Rey, quizás no me necesita al fin y al cabo, se que mi destino es hacer que sea buen rey, y lo es. Mejor sigo pensando en esto mientras duermo.. no quiero despertar tarde, seguiré atendiéndolo, mejor cada día, espero me lo agradezca…es tan desconsiderado…

Merlin

Si Gaius,

Sabes la noticia,

No, ¿cuál noticia?

Gwen hará una visita oficial a la reina Annis, ella platicara con la reina para preparar la formalización de un tratado de paz entre su reino y el nuestro, será la reina acepto con gusto, nuestra reina Gwen partirá mañana, espero todo funcione muy bien, Arturo me comentó tiene mucha confianza en que así sea

Eso espero Gaius,

Merlín siguió con sus actividades normales y aunque le hubiese gustado despedirse de Gwen, no pudo ya que Arturo le asignó mas tareas de las que normalmente tiene,

Merlín

Dime

Ah ya has decidido tutearme… bien

Lo siento señor…

Esta bien, se que has tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y tendrás mas, tu sabrás Gwen esta fuera del reino y esta a salvo, pero ahora necesito que hagas lo que normalmente se encargaba Gwen. Empieza por traerme mi desayuno quieres… no tardes

Esta bien, ya lo había previsto aquí esta,

Muy bien, el sabor es bueno,

Yo pedí que le agregaran especias

Veo que no eres tan inepto después de todo

No

Oh vamos Merlín, tu sabes que estoy bromeando

Claro señor,

Merlín… que sucede veo que te molesta algo y te he visto así desde hace días, ¿qué te molesta?

Arturo… digo señor, mis sentimientos no son importantes y menos para un Rey

¿Como?, explícate

veo que el reino prospera ya casi me estoy olvidando que Morgana sigue viva, pero tengo miedo de que este tramando algo

Merlín por favor no hables de Morgana, no quiero perder el apetito, pero sigue diciendo por favor que te sucede…

Eso,

No merlín explícate mejor, no temas…(riendo) tu vida no esta en riesgo

Bueno, creo Arturo que no debes condenar a quien hace magia,

¿No debo condenar a Morgana

Es distinto, ella ha hecho daño a todos, pero tal vez la magia puede usarse para el bien

Eso es, bueno Merlín si no lo recuerdas nuestro reino ha estado bajo ataque constantemente desde que tengo memoria y casi siempre ha sido por causa de la magia

Si pero ha sido culpa de tu padre,

Disculpa,

Si Arturo discúlpame por se sincero pero tu sabes que ha sido responsabilidad de tu padre que se ganara el desprecio de quienes usan la magia, pero ahora tu eres el Rey puede ser distinto ahora, pero si comienzas a odiar a quien usa magia, te estarás condenando a ti mismo… vivirás con odio en tu alma y corazón… justo como tu padre, Arturo quiero que seas feliz y no lo serás si repites la historia de tu padre

De donde sacas todas esas ideas, parece ser que eres mas inteligente de lo que he pensado durante mucho tiempo

De hecho mucho mas de lo que te imaginas y mucho mas hábil también

Tal vez con el balde y el trapo, no con la espada

Si, así es pero no te imaginas de que manera puedo ser una gran persona digna de recordarse, no solo tu serás recordado en los libros de historia

Y ¿exactamente de que manera serás recordado tu Merlín?

Por haber logrado que tengas una corona sobre tu cabeza, para empezar…

El corazón de Merlín se agitaba, de verdad estaba seguro de decirle todo a Arturo, y si así fuera, tendría que huir, lejos, en un lugar donde pudiera usar su magia sin miedo y donde su vida no estuviera en riesgo por hacer algo para lo que habría nacido: ser el mas grande hechicero de todos los tiempos, pero lo había decidido, no le importaba ya nada, desde que su madre muriera hace mas de un año, ya las cosas no eran iguales, ya ni la compañía de Gaius podía tranquilizarlo, quería salir, quería gritar y ser libre… incluso de su destino y vivir lo mejor que pudiera en un lugar donde sea feliz, aunque ese lugar no sea Camelot.

Arturo, yo uso la magia… soy un hechicero… (sonriendo) uno muy bueno

Si claro (irónico) Merlín si tienes algún problema personal prefiero que no me digas, a que inventes tonterías

Es cierto, no sabes las incontables veces que he salvado tu vida

Arturo no podía detectar seña alguna de un rostro mentiroso, Acaso (pensaba) Merlín decía la verdad… no podía ser… pero el este tonto que ha estado delante de mi todo este tiempo

Merlín la ley es clara, si haces magia o colaboras con ella, estas condenado a muerte

(sonriendo irónicamente) he salvado tu vida… ¿para que tu acabes con la mía?

Merlín, defiéndete… (Arturo tratando de dar una estocada a Merlín)

No puedes… no será tan fácil matarme (tomando la espada de Arturo y con hechizo calentándola hasta hacer que el Rey soltara su arma)

Que pasa con tus ojos… tu ojos (aterrado)

Eso pasa cuando los hechiceros usamos magia… así podrás saber quien la usa y yo la he usado para salvarte desde el primer día que te conocí

No era para matarte… era para probar lo poderoso que eres… y si lo eres mucho… pero ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué son tan importante? Tu que has arriesgado tu vida tantas veces y hasta ahora no te he tratado bien… tu no me debes nada… y al parecer yo te debo todo.

Es mi destino Arturo, mi destino esta cruzado con el tuyo… somos dos caras de la misma moneda

Me cuesta mucho entender… tu un joven tonto..

Tonto no soy

Aparentemente… torpe si... a veces… muchas veces

(ambos riendo)

Arturo, ¿mi vida esta a salvo?

Si

Y de los que usan magia… ¿también?

No lo se… a ti te tengo confianza a los demás no

Arturo tienes que confiar

No puedo Merlín

Arturo yo soy tu amigo

No se si podre ser amigo de alguien que con los ojos cerrados podría matarme cualquier momento…

Nunca he intentado nada malo contra ti

Lo se

Esto es confuso

Merlín (viéndolo) ven por favor… quiero decirte algo…

Dime Arturo

Arturo abrazando a su sirviente justo como lo haría con alguien de su clase sin titubeos y sin pretender ser superior…

- gracias, por todo por ser mi mejor amigo… te estimo mucho viejo amigo

Merlin sin poder contener las lagrimas…

- ha sido pesado Arturo tu eres mi destino, cuidarte, te quiero mucho, no puedo explicarlo, siempre te cuidare aunque me hubieses desterrado y aunque yo este en otra vida siempre estaré para ti…

Arturo acariciando con ambas manos la cara de merlín le dio un beso en la frente, lo abrazo mas intensamente mas tiempo y le dijo…

he sentido muchas cosas por ti, por eso te trataba muy mal, ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre te he querido, este amor es puro porque no te quiero como hermano ni como maestro ni como otra cosa, simplemente te quiero, pero no puedo darte mas y al mismo tiempo siento que mi vida y la tuya es una sola, eres otro como yo, un hombre y al mismo tiempo me siento uno contigo.

En ese momento algo extraño pasó: los ojos del sirviente se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que lloraba de alegría y nostalgia… había ocurrido un hechizo uno muy especial, ya que Merlín no lo había convocado conscientemente… a partir de ese momento parte del alma de Merlín le pertenecía ahora a Arturo y parte del alma de Arturo le pertenecía a Merlín, era extraño Arturo pensaba, podría sentir lo que el de cabellos obscuros sentía y era algo maravilloso…

Arturo, tengo miedo

(ya separados) de que

de que yo vaya a vivir mucho mas tiempo de que Camelot siga de pie, pero mas bien tengo miedo de que cuando partas… saber que parte de mi alma morirá contigo.

Ahora merlín tu alegría es la mía y tu tristeza también, te tratare bien, eso me conviene (con una risa burlona)

Somos dos piezas de un rompecabezas…

Lo se, Merlín hoy dormiremos viendo las estrellas… estoy seguro que podrás lograr que no pasemos frio… usa tu magia, quiero estar afuera con mi mejor amigo… mi amigo hechicero… no se tal vez me des consejos desde ahora en adelante… viejo amigo

stigar a quien usando magia ha igar a quien usando s mala, eso me enseño mi padre desde que yo recuerdo, no deseo hacer ejecuta


End file.
